He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex. Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth. No smut in this one, eep! Sorry if it sucks!


And once again, he felt neglected. So what if his boyfriend would much rather spend time with his trophy girlfriend, and spending the time he should have been spending with him with those pricks. So what? Jack came last in this relationship, always would. Alex's popularity meant too much to him to be able to come out and tell everyone he had a boyfriend who he loved. But no, Alex fucking Gaskarth was far more interested in being popular. He caught Alex staring at him, and he just scoffed, standing up, and walking off. His friend, Rian shot Alex a glare, and followed Jack out.

"Dude, what's their beef?"

This muscly as fuck dude, Zack asked.

"Not a fucking clue man."

Alex responded, though he did feel that pang of guilt in his stomach as he caught the look of hurt in Jack's eyes. Yeah, he knew that he'd promised Jack they'd spend today together, but Zack had dragged him to the park, and Lisa had been there. What was he supposed to say?

"Oh, sorry babe, but I'm spending today with Jack"? No way, Lisa was fucking suspicious enough. He sighed, and pulled himself away from the girl on his arm, walking off.

"Jack, I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to like, y'know."

Alex sighed down the phone, flinching as he heard Jack scoff again.

"Fuck off Alex, you had no damn intention of spending time with me today."

"No, no, Jack, I did. Babe, pl-"

"Babe? Fucking babe? One, I am not a pig who thinks it's a dog. Nor, am I your babe. Fuck off back to Lisa until you decide what's more important. Me, or your fucking popularity!"

He choked back a sob as he hung up, turning and curling into Rian, crying softly into his shirt. RIan took his phone, and put it in his drawer, just rocking his best friend into a soft sleep. He hated seeing him upset, even more so when it had something to do with fucking Alex.

Alex however, was fucking gobsmacked. Jack had never done anything like this. He did know he'd fucked up. He'd never made Jack cry before. He sighed, and shook his head. He knew they'd be at Rian's house. Rian hated him. Fuck.

He stood there, kicking his dunks awkwardly at the floor as RIan stared him down.

"Ri, can I please see Jack?"

He asked, his voice quite compared to how it would usually sound.

"Not until you make your decision."

He shrugged. Jack could be seen over Rian's shoulder in the kitchen, humming as he made coffee.

"Rian, he's my fucking boy-"

"Was. He was your boyfriend."

He corrected him. Alex growled, and just pushed past Rian, walking through to the kitchen, taking the coffee from Jack's hand, putting it down, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

"I... I can't promise anything Jack, not right now, but I promise you, I will choose you, over her, and them, everytime."

"Then do it."

Jack whispered, his brown eyes watering again.

"I... I can't."

Alex whispered, voice hoarse.

"Just go, Lex. Don't fucking talk to me until you're ready, okay."

Jack whispered, pushing him away slightly. Alex sighed, and stroked Jack's cheek lightly.

"Soon."

He whispered, before walking off. Jack looked at Rian, watching as the door shut behind Alex. Damn. Jack sighed, looking at RIan, picking the coffee up, and taking a sip.

The next day, Alex regretted going to school. He had every lesson with either Jack, or Rian. He'd made his mind up, though. He walked into the registration room, the one where he, Jack, Rian, Zack, and Lisa were all there. He sighed, and looked at the teacher, who automatically knew he wanted to say something. He glanced at Jack, who was wearing Alex's Blink 182 shirt, and playing with the sleeves of his jacket.

"O-okay guys. I know, you all seem to think I'm this great guy, who'd do anything for my friends, and the person I love. And it is kind of true. See, there's this one person, and I can't get them out of my head, and I really upset them last night. Like, really upset them. So, I just wanna say, Jack, babe, I'm choosing you. In front of everyone, so I only have to say it onece. I'm choosing you."

He said softly, looking up from the floor, and glancing around. Lisa was in tears, Zack looked shocked. Rian was smiling, and Jack was stood up, shaking a little, though Alex could tell he was fucking grinning.

"You're a fucking idiot, Gaskarth."

Came the small giggle from him.

"Fuck off Jack, just made a prick of myself in front of everyone. The least you can do is tell me that I'm fucking forgiven."

Alex pouted.

"Go outside, you idiot."

Jack smiled, walking out, shooting an apologetic glance at Lisa, who just smiled.

"Alex, you're forgiven, okay? Just come here."

Jack cooed, curling his arms around Alex, and pressing their lips together. Alex smiled, his arms snaking around Jack's waist, pressing small, feathery kisses to his lips.

"Thanks, Jack, can we just, leave? I can't face today."

He whispered. Jack nodded, and went into the classroom, getting his stuff, and walking back out. He took Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together, and walking out with him.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jack said softly, looking at Alex. And he could safely say that after going through all the shit he had with Alex, he really knew he loved him.

"Jack, I love you too. Most. Okay?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, I love you most."

He giggled.

"Shut up, Jack."

Alex whined, rolling his eyes.

"Nope!"

Jack chirped, grinning.

"God, you're so fucking annoying."


End file.
